Top 10 Most Underrated Characters/DanzxvFan8275
Wow, I haven't made a ranking in a while. So I thought that I would do a list about what I think are the most underrated characters in Head Soccer. Underrated means that people think something is bad, but it's really good or ok-good. Now, I know I made a page called Underrated Characters, where I put some of the most underrated characters in the game. Well, I put only 2 characters and I'm pretty sure FS deleted it. But this time I will finish it. So this is what I, DanzxvFan8275, think are the Top 10 Most Underrated Characters in Head Soccer. I hope you enjoy! 10. Romania I'm going to ask you a question: What do you think is the worst character from Update 2.2? Most of you will say Colombia, which I also agree with. But some people say another character is even worse. In fact, Teh Sweggurboi says that he is the worst in the entire GAME. That's right. I'm talking about Romania. So, starting off, we have the time waster known as Romania. A lot of people say that Romania is terrible, and I actually kind of agree with that. I think he is a somewhat bad character. But I don't think he is that bad. His shots can actually score if you play with him the right way. First off, his Air Shot. This shot has to be used high in the air to be used the right way, so it's always good to have your jump on high so you can win with Romania. This is so the opponent doesn't touch the bat, because they do, this shot will almost never work. This is why. Romania will kick the blood out of his opponent and use it to bring their power bar up. But, the opponent will come back really quickly. So you will only have maybe a 1 second before the opponent comes back, which isn't enough time. You will have to be really fast to score before the opponent comes back. So, instead of risking to score on the vanish, your best chance is to jump, jump, jump. Don't use this shot on the just above the ground, as the opponent has a great chance of touching the bat, which is Romania. For the ground shot, which I never get to use so I don't know much about it, you have to use near your opponent's goal for one good reason. If the shot works, meaning if the opponent gets nailed, the ball will bounce up and down, so it is hard to score. But if you use it right next to the opponent's goal, there is a chance that the ball will bounce into the goal. Just a slight chance. And the Counter Attack: Well, just use it wherever. The opponent disappears for more time than in the air shot, which makes it better and what I think is the best shot of Romania. Just don't waste the time, though, as time is still important. So that's how you use Romania. But, to be honest, Romania didn't get higher on the list because he is still bad. Every time I use his Ground Shot, my opponent counters it, which I hate. And the air shot is hard to score on, still, so Romania isn't terrible, but not good either. That's why Romania is at #10. 9. Saudi Arabia Saudi Arabia is usually seen as an average, maybe a decent character in Head Soccer. I think he is better than that, though. He is a great character that makes my Top 20 best characters in the game rankings. Now I'm going to tell you why he's better than others. So, let's start with his Ground Shot, what I personally think is the best shot of Saudi Arabia. This shot is great for 3 reasons, and they are all great reasons. The first one is that along with Belgium's Air Shot, this is the only shot that cannot get countered. I mean, you know how much it sucks to be countered in Head Soccer. It happens to people all the time. In fact, Denmark counters me many times in each game I play him in. But when you use Saudi Arabia and use his shot on the ground, that can't happen. It's impossible to counter that. The second reason is the explosion effect. This effect is so good and will make the opponent go KABOOM!!! Then, you don't have to deal with them anymore! You have an open goal to score which carries in the 3rd reason. This is that you can easily rebound this ball. Yes, the ball will go all over the place from the explosion, but you can easily have it bounce into your opponent's goal or control it and kick it in. This is a clever tactic that can easily be used. This makes Saudi's ground shot his best shot. Now let's talk about his air shot. Before I begin with this, don't start telling me. "But DanzxvFan8275, Saudi's air shot is the same as Brazil and Portugal's shot! Why is it good?". It's more than that, dude. It's Brazil's shot with the bonus. You see, like the ground shot, the ball is on fire and will light the oil and it will go KABOOM!!! The opponent has disappeared. The ball is also easy to rebound again, so that's useful as well. About Saudi's counter attack, it's like Romania's counter, a straight line shot. But it's a good shot still, because of the effect. So, if Saudi Arabia is a great character and underrated, why is he only #9? Well, he's not very underrated. There's still a lot of players that call him good, and he is. Plus, after Leicstahood made his Character Rankings and put Saudi at #1, I didn't agree with him. He's a great character, but not Top 10 Best worthy. So because he is not very underrated, he is only at #9. 8. Devil Devil is usually placed as the worst character in Update 1.3. I disagree with that, as I put Portugal as the worst from that update. Devil is actually a decent character, in my opinion. Now, unlike some of the other characters on this list, Devil only has one power shot. And, of course, it's a straight line shot...well, some of it is. Yeah, that's right. The shot actually goes up and down a few times while going straight to the opponent. So, what's so special about it? It seems like an ordinary shot! Well, the fact that it goes up and down kind of helps, as it makes it harder to match it. Also, there's a mix of black and purple glowing in the shot. This is great for covering the ball so it's even harder to hold. I mean, compare that effect to Turkey's shot. In Turkey's, the ball is covered by water, which is light blue. Compare that to this shot, which is black and purple. That covers the ball very well and way better than a light color like light blue. To make it even better, the effect is actually pretty good. Getting pushed into the ground really helps and makes it easier to score. Another tip is that you should try to use this high in the air, like Romania's air shot. This makes it so the opponent doesn't have a huge chance of blocking or countering it. And one more thing: the power button effect. This effect is actually pretty good. It doesn't do anything to the opponent, but it makes you do everything faster. This really helps because it makes you do stuff easier and quicker. See, Devil's not that bad. He's actually a somewhat decent character and better than most people say he is. I don't have as much to talk about, though, as Devil only has one shot while Romania and Saudi Arabia have three. But anyway, Devil's #8. 7. Greece Jeez, what's with all these characters being called the worst of their updates? A lot of people call Greece the worst of Update 1.6. I don't know why, as he is very destructive. And a lot of people will not agree with what I'm saying, but I'm going to say it. Here it is:' I THINK GREECE IS IN THE TOP 10 BEST CHARACTERS TO USE'. I'm not saying he's the best, because it's actually pretty easy to beat him, but when you use him, you're going to get some high scores. I once got 18-0 with this guy, and here's why. So, take a straight line shot. Any line shot. Let's go with Mexico's shot. It's not that good, and one of those main reasons is because the Hand Shot is not a destructive shot that will powerhouse through your opponent. Greece's two shots are. Let's start with the regular power shot. A boot will be shot at the opponent. Sounds weak, doesn't? Well, it's really not. The effect is actually amazing. Your opponent will get destroyed by this. He/she will disappear, and most of the time, the ball will be closer to the top of the boot so the opponent can't get it or the boot will powerhouse through him/her. Category:Rankings Category:Character Rankings Category:DanzxvFan8275